Retailers are under constant pressure to cut costs, improve margins, improve customer service, increase floor traffic, and increase customer satisfaction. This has always been so, but the rise of the internet, available at home and while mobile, has increased the pressure greatly. Loyalty programs and per-customer pricing, such as special discounts, are one set of tools used in the past, and used more. Moreover, there is an increased demand to communicate efficiently with management, employees, customers and other associated with the retail environment. Such concerns also extend to situations and environments besides retail settings. Modern communication devices provide for many communication and business analytics opportunities in retail and other settings.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.